NoblePC15
'Past and A Person's Sin '(過去と人の罪 Kako to hito no tsumi) is the 15th episode of Noble Pretty Cure. It features the truth about Shiro's death and Ferio's truth. Plot After history lesson, Shiro suddenly wonder about his previous life. All he remember is his name and the fact that he used to commit a great sin so unforgivable. He asked Noir about it but she said she didn't know, but he know that she knows everything. After shooting, both walked around the city and Noir told him how he came to the Demon Realm and the reason she choose him to be her servant. They didn't know that all that time, Ferio is sneaking as a butterfly while hearing their conversation. But Noir sensed him and he got found out. She told him to leave for she didn't want to fight him, but rather than fighting her, he choose to fight Shiro. Noir cannot stand still. Synopsis It's the second subject of the day at school. Their teacher is teaching history in Miho and Noir's class. They are learning about Japanese eras and their kings. From their victories to death. Shiro wonders too about his death from the moment he awake in Demon Kingdom. He only remember the pain and sadness he felt the moment he wakes up. Everyone knows that a good person go to the heaven in afterlife. He on the other hand knows that heaven is not where the dead are locked and chained behind bars. He suddenly remember the moment he opened his eyes that day. Thing are blur and he saw some other people and creatures in the cells next to him. His cell is very small, enough for 1 person. He remember the cold chain around his arms and legs. He breathe heavily in the cold air as a sudden prick stung his chest. It did not bleed, but he feel his chest become very heavy. The pain make him cries, but he doesn't know why. Their teacher called him as he just realized he's still in class. He apologize for dozing off as the teacher continued. But, he still in thinking about it. He asked people around his cells, but all experienced the same thing. Nobody knows what place are they in specifically. But they are in the Demon Kingdom. Twice a day, some guards would come and give them food. Sometimes, a women would come, but she stayed behind the doors as some guards took some prisoners out. Nobody ever come back after that. Shiro spent his day sleeping or talking with others. Until one day, he was picked by the guards. He was taken with two other prisoners to the glorious throne room. Still chained, he and two others are put on the floor facing the king and queen. With them, stood the girl who often come to the cells along with another younger girl. He didn't know what is going on, but he tried to run away. He only managed to punch the guards but magic bind him back in place. The girl said to stay still if he didn't want to get punished. Then, he met the younger girl's eye. The girl pointed at him as she said something he couldn't hear. The four demons have small conversations until three of them nods in agreement. The girl walked to him as she let out her hand. Without realizing, he took it as he brought to another dimension. His filthy clothes has changed into a clean suit. The girl introduced herself as Noir. She told him that from now on, he will be working with her as her servant. Shiro doesn't like the word and refused. He rather die than becoming a servant. Noir sighed and said that he is already dead. Shiro asked her why him. She told her only people with unforgivable sin are allowed to be working as a demon royalty servant in a way to pay for their sins. He agreed as he told her his name. On lunch break, Noir and Shiro left early for shooting. The shooting ends early and on their waiting room, Noir asked him if anything is alright. She asked him what is he thinking about back in class because its not like him to doze off. He said its nothing and Noir keep quiet. Then, he asked he for the hundreds of time, how did he die. Noir told him that its his 296th time asking and she wonders why he still hasn't given up. He told her that he was thinking about it back then. Noir told him that she didn't know for the 295 time. Usually, he only sighed and stop there for he know that she knows, and what she knows might be something he never want to know. But this time, he pressed her more and ask if she really doesn't know. He told her that whatever that is, he will accept it. Noir flinched as their car stopped in the intersection. She told the driver to drop her and Shiro. She wears her cap and jacket as they get out. Noir told Shiro to come and guard her for she want to look around the city. Meanwhile, Ferio is still thinking. His mind is thinking about Shiro. He always been very close with him and thought him as an older brother. But after seeing him and Noir on earth, he grew to hate him. He know he is her butler, but the one Noir trusted the most is always him. At least that's what he thought. He can't resist the risk of Malitia and Nox knew he left again. But he wanted to see Noir. He turned into a butterfly as he pass the castle hall to outside and teleport. He bumped into Bliss but she just pass him. He arrived on earth and luckily spot Noir and Shiro getting out of a car. He followed them. Noir and Shiro walk around the busy city and both arrived in Tokyo Tower. They keep quiet until they reach the top. Then, Noir began to speak. She begin by talking about the sinner hive. He already know about it. Sinner Hive, the realm Malitia ruled. Place where sinner from all worlds gathered and locked until they are moved somewhere. But, she continued. She told him that the hive has many caves and not all caves are like a jail. Almost many caves are pretty habitable and good. But, his cave is like a jail for its a cave for people who commits unforgivable sin. She asked if he want her to continue, he said yes. The Demon Kingdom, also known as "Hell" by humans on earth are not all bad. The royal demons in charge of the kingdom always the princes while the royal demons in charge of the dead are the princesses. Before she got chosen, Malitia ruled both Sinner Hive and Underworld with help of their mother. But then, Malitia choose the hive over underworld. Therefore, the Underworld become hers. Noir was still little and in training. The last part of her training is choosing her servant. Butler to be more royal. The previous ruler will choose three sinner who commits the most unforgivable sin and if can, their age must be around Noir. Noir did not know who are they and what sin they commit. but after sealing the contract, Shiro's memories from he was born and even things he didn't remember, she knows as if its her own. Even his death. She could tell him about his life from age one to his death, but even if she do so, Shiro will forgot it again and again. Even if he listen to it every second. Shiro then asked, what is the most unforgivable sin he commits. What is so unforgivable that he actually did it. Noir said that the most unforgivable sin to commit is suicide. Ending their lives when its not the time, choosing death over trying to live. Shiro shocked and he wanted to ask if he did commits suicide. But even if he doesn't ask, he knows. Noir said that people have time on their lives. Some are short and some are long. Many died but wishing they have more time in their lives. But many also ended their lives when its not the time. There are many reason people do it. It may be hard, hurt and sad, but people will never be given a task in their life that they can't do. Struggle always happens and ending their lives may feel that their pain are gone. But still, it is wrong. Shiro asked how did he commits suicide. Noir said rooftop. He died when he jumped from the roof of the hospital. Shiro fell as he cried. Noir bent down as she apologized. Shiro asked her then why did she choose him knowing he commits this sin. Noir simply answered about she thought he was interesting. Almost nobody dare to punch a guard in front of the king. She thought he would be a fun person and that is why she choose him. He laughed and thanked her. Noir spotted a purple butterfly behind Shiro. How did a butterfly get in here. Then, Ferio felt he can't hold this shape much longer and he started to flinch. Noir shoot a demonic dagger to it and it turned into Ferio. Lucky them, its empty there. Noir apologized to Ferio and walked to him, but he snapped her hand. She told him he doesn't want to fight him. But then, Ferio said he also didn't want to fight her. Noir smiled as she tried to hug him, thinking he finally believed her. But, he punched her and trapped her inside a mirror. He then said the one he wanted to fight is Shiro. Noir pounded the mirror, but she can't get out. Shiro refused, but Ferio is charging and he got no choice but to defend himself to rescue Noir. Hard thing is, he know that he never want to hurt Ferio. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis * Mizushima Sora / Cure Fleche * Hanamiya Miho / Cure Arpone * Yumeko Lilly / Cure Incanto * Shinigami Noir / Cure Alteta Mascot * Shiro * Gale Villains * Ferio Other Characters none Trivia * This episode doesn't show any of the cures transforming. ** Noir is trapped in her human form. Category:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes